Der Zeitumkehrer
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Nachdem er und Hermione Sirius vor den Dementoren gerettet haben, hat Harry noch eine Menge Fragen...


Entstanden für einen Wettbewerb mit dem Thema „Chaos"

Disclaimer: Alle hier verwendeten Figuren und besonderen Gegebenheiten des Harry Potter-Universums gehören nicht mir, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Sie sind lediglich entliehen und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Das einzige, was in den Bereich meines geistigen Eigentums gefällt ist die Plotidee dieser kleinen Geschichte.

Story:

**Der Zeitumkehrer**

Das Schuljahr neigte sich dem Ende zu, schon am nächsten Tag würde der scharlachrote Hogwartsexpress die Schüler nach Süden bringen. Mitternacht war längst vorbei, doch Harry Potter lag noch immer wach und starrte in den dunklen Betthimmel hinauf. Im Bett neben ihm schnarchte Ron friedlich vor sich hin, während ein paar Betten weiter Neville es endlich geschafft hatte, seine Bettdecke auf den Boden zu verbannen.  
Harrys Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um die Ereignisse von vor ein paar Tagen... Er hatte einen Paten, Sirius, der ihn nur zu gerne bei sich aufgenommen hätte, ihn über die Ferien bei sich hätte wohnen lassen. Für ein paar Stunden hatte Harrys Leben einfach nur schön ausgesehen, einschließlich der Aussicht, nie mehr zu den Dursleys zu müssen. Denn Sirius war unschuldig, hatte die Morde nicht begangen, derer er beschuldigt wurde, hatte Harrys Eltern nicht verraten. Das war Peter Pettigrew gewesen, der sich all die Jahre als Rons Ratte Krätze versteckt hatte. Doch Pettigrew war entkommen, hatte Harry abermals seines Paten beraubt – beinahe für immer. Nur dank Hermiones Zeitumkehrer war es ihnen gelungen, Sirius vor den Dementoren und zugleich Seidenschnabel vor dem Henker zu retten. Und genau dieser Zeitumkehrer war es, der Harry auch jetzt noch, Tage später, wach hielt. Weil er so viele Fragen aufwarf. Wie? Wieso? Wieso nicht?  
Schließlich hielt es Harry nicht länger in seinem Bett aus. Er musste diese Fragen stellen, er brauchte Antworten, oder andernfalls würde er noch verrückt werden. Er kramte die Karte der Rumtreiber heraus und aktivierte sie. Tatsächlich, ganz wie er gehofft hatte, war im Büro des Schulleiters noch einen Punkt mit dem Namen Albus Dumbledore zu sehen. Denn wenn einer seine Fragen beantworten konnte, dann Professor Dumbledore. Rasch schlüpfte Harry in seine Hausschuhe und warf sich den Tarnumhang um, dann schlich er aus dem Gryffindorturm.  
Erst als er an dem Wasserspeier ankam, der den Zugang zum Büro des Schulleiters bewachte, wurde Harry bewusst, dass er das Passwort nicht kannte, doch ein paar Süßigkeiten später hatte er die Hürde überwunden.  
Oben, in seinem Büro, saß Professor Dumbledore, angetan mit Morgenmantel und Nachtmütze, hinter seinem Schreibtisch und las ein paar letzte Berichte. Als Harry eintrat und den Tarnumhang von seinen Schultern zog, sah der Schulleiter auf. „Ah, Harry! Wie ich sehe hat Professor Lupin dir den Umhang zurückgegeben." Er zwinkerte seinem Schüler verschwörerisch zu und lud ihn ein, sich zu setzen. „Was führt dich zu mir?"  
„Sir, wieso haben Sie damals nicht einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt, um meine Eltern zu retten?", platzte Harry gleich mit der Frage heraus, die ihn am meisten beschäftigte.  
Dumbledore nickte verstehend, als hätte er diese Frage schon erwartet, nahm seine Brille ab und begann sie zu putzen. „Ja, wieso nicht", sagte er langsam. „Sicherlich hätte das Ministerium damals während des Krieges den Einsatz von Zeitumkehrern toleriert, oder?"  
Abwartend sah Harry den Schulleiter an, denn das war ja genau das, was er meinte.  
„Doch wie festlegen, wann wir in der Zeit zurückreisen? Wie entscheiden, wen wir retten? Deine Eltern? Nevilles Eltern? Ganze Familien, wo auch die Kinder, die heute deine Klassenkameraden und Freunde sein könnten, getötet wurden?"  
„Aber warum nicht einfach alle retten? Oder es zumindest versuchen?", widersprach Harry. Wenn damit so viel Leid hätte verhindert werden können?  
„Und was hätte die Todesser daran hindern sollen, ebenfalls Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen und uns dennoch zuvorzukommen? Du musst bedenken, dass damals im Ministerium sowohl unerkannte Anhänger Voldemorts als auch unsere Leute arbeiteten", erklärte der Schulleiter.  
„Und Voldemort? War er an allen diesen Überfällen beteiligt? Wieso hat man nicht versucht ihn vorher zu besiegen? Mit dem Zeitumkehrer? Wenn man so wusste, wann er wo war?", bohrte Harry weiter.  
Dumbledore neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „In dieser Hinsicht war der Angriff auf deine Eltern in der Tat außergewöhnlich. Denn Voldemort war nicht bei allen Angriffen der Todesser dabei, wohl aber bei einigen. Und so wussten wir hinterher eigentlich nie, ob er direkt beteiligt gewesen war oder nicht. Außer eben bei deinen Eltern. Denn du hast überlebt. Voldemort konnte dich nicht töten und verlor bei dem Versuch all seine Macht." Dumbledore bemerkte, dass Harry sich durch diese Worte bestätigt fühlte und ungeduldig auf eine Antwort zu seiner ursprünglichen Frage wartete. Er lächelte milde. „Was wäre der Preis gewesen, wenn wir in der Zeit zurückgereist wären, um Lily und James zu retten?"  
Harry schwieg. Er begann dumpf zu ahnen, dass der Schulleiter gleich mit Argumenten aufwarten würde, die ihn dazu bringen sollten, den Tod seiner Eltern als notwendig zu akzeptieren.   
„Wenn wir deine Eltern gerettet hätten, wie hätte dann die Zukunft ausgesehen? Wäre Voldemort dann auch an jenem Tag besiegt worden?" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann keiner sicher sagen. Hätten wir aber deine Eltern gerettet und Voldemort wäre nicht besiegt worden, wäre der Krieg weitergegangen, und es hätte noch mehr Tote gegeben." Hier machte der Schulleiter eine kleine Pause, ehe er lächelnd fortfuhr: „Und dann, sieh dir die heutigen Erstklässler an. Gut ein Viertel von ihnen wäre heute nicht hier, hätte es damals vor knapp 13 Jahren nicht überall im Land Siegesfeiern gegeben."  
„Also haben Sie damals die Sicherheit gewählt, dass Voldemort besiegt war, für den Preis des Lebens meiner Eltern?" Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme bitter klang, obwohl er Dumbledore nicht wirklich widersprechen konnte.  
Der Schulleiter seufzte mitleidig. „Ja, hart ausgedrückt, hast du Recht. Es war die einfachste Lösung in einer überaus chaotischen Zeit. Eine Lösung, nach der sich alle gesehnt haben."  
Harry schwieg für einen Moment, was sollte er auch groß darauf erwidern? Allerdings waren seine Eltern in seinen Augen nicht die einzigen, die mittels eines Zeitumkehrers vielleicht hätten gerettet werden können. Auch wenn es nicht um den Tod der betreffenden Person ging, sondern nur um ein Unrecht, das sie nicht begangen hatte, wofür sie aber bestraft worden war. „Und was ist mit Sirius? Pettigrew konnte ja nur deshalb davonkommen, weil es vor 13 Jahren keine überlebende Zeugen gab und er seitdem als tot gilt. Sie bräuchten doch nur in der Zeit zurückzugehen und könnten bezeugen, dass es Pettigrew und nicht Sirius war", begehrte er auf.  
„Heute wissen wir das, ja", entgegnete Dumbledore nachsichtig. „Doch hast du dir einmal überlegt, wie viele Stunden 13 Jahre sind? Zu viele Stunden für einen Zeitumkehrer."  
„Aber nicht zu viele Stunden, um Pettigrew heute, also vor ein paar Tagen, dem Ministerium auszuliefern. Wir wissen, dass er sich als Krätze getarnt hat. Es wären doch nur ein paar Tage! Wenn wir ihn als Ratte sofort von Hagrid zu Professor Lupin bringen und ihm alles erklären, kann er Pettigrew zwingen sich zu zeigen." Wäre es nach Harry gegangen, wäre er noch in dieser Sekunde aufgebrochen.  
„Harry, Harry." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du denn die Warnung vergessen, die ich dir und Hermione noch mitgegeben hatte? Dass ihr darauf achten müsst, dass niemand euch sieht? Was meinst du wieso? Die Zeit ist etwas sehr Sensibles, jede Störung bewirkt ein großes Chaos. Dass du einen Patronus heraufbeschworen hast, um dich und Sirius zu retten war schon hart an der Grenze und hätte leicht schief gehen können. Zum Glück hast du dich bei der ersten Begegnung für deinen Vater gehalten. Bei dem aber, was du jetzt vorschlägst, müsstest du direkt in Kontakt mit dir treten. Doch würdest du dir selbst glauben? Würden Ron, Hermione und Professor Lupin dir glauben? Nun ja, was das Zeitreisen betrifft, vielleicht. Zumindest Hermione dürfte dir glauben. Aber bezüglich Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew?" Abermals schüttelte Albus Dumbledore den Kopf. „Und selbst wenn es dir gelänge, sie zu überzeugen, was wird dann aus dem ursprünglichen Zeitablauf, der ja geschehen ist und somit existiert? Oder aus dir und Hermione, als ihr zurückgereist seid? Das ist auch geschehen. Eure erste Reise ging nur deshalb so glatt, weil es genug unbeobachtete Momente gab, in die ihr schlüpfen konntet, ohne dass es etwas am ersten Zeitgeschehen geändert hat. Gingest du aber jetzt zurück, könntest du dich ganz schnell in einem Zeitparadoxon gefangen finden, und mit jedem Durchgang würde die Verwirrung zunehmen."  
Harry brauchte ein paar Momente, um diesem Gedankengang zu folgen. Doch dann sah er ganz klar, worauf der Schulleiter hinauswollte: Gelang es ihm, seine Freunde zu überzeugen, wurde dieser Besuch bei Dumbledore überflüssig. Doch dann würde er nicht die Notwendigkeit sehen zurückzureisen, und es somit vielleicht auch nicht tun. Aber das hätte zur Folge, dass alles so geschah, wie es jetzt der Fall war. Zwar könnte er sich selbst befehlen, die Reise anzutreten, aber indem er sich anderen zeigte, waren auch Menschen involviert, auf deren Handlungen er keinen Einfluss hatte, die vielleicht ebenfalls Dinge getan hatten, die sie wieder tun müssten, aber vielleicht nicht tun würden. Harry konnte vor seinem inneren Auge förmlich sehen, wie das ganze immer weitere Kreise zog. Blinzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, um die zunehmend verwirrenderen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. So kompliziert hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt. „Sir, waren es auch solche Gedanken, die damals dazu geführt haben, dass man vom Einsatz von Zeitumkehrern als Mittel im Kampf gegen Voldemort abgesehen hat?"  
Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. „Ja, zum Teil spielten solche Betrachtungen auch eine Rolle." Kurz überlegte er, ob er Harry vielleicht von der Prophezeiung erzählen sollte, die Sibyll Trelawny über ihn und Voldemort gemacht hatte, die ja zusätzlich gegen ein Eingreifen in die Geschehnisse in Godric's Hollow gesprochen hatte. Doch er entschied sich dagegen, denn er sah, dass Harry für diese Nacht schon genug neue Gedanken zu verarbeiten hatte.  
Tatsächlich schwieg Harry nach der letzten Antwort Dumbledores. Erst nach Minuten schien er sich zu erinnern, dass er noch immer im Büro des Schulleiters war, und diesen vom Schlafen abhielt. Ein wenig schuldbewusst verabschiedete er sich von dem Professor, weiter von einer einfachen Lösung, die seinen Wünschen entgegenkam, entfernt als zuvor, aber um ein paar wichtige Erkenntnisse über das Chaos von Zeitreisen reicher.  
Als sich die Tür hinter Harry schloss, trat ein alter Mann mit langem, weißen Bart und einer halbmondförmigen Brille aus dem Schatten. „Denkst du, dass du ihn dieses Mal überzeugt hast?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Dumbledore. „Aber ich hoffe es." Und er nickte sich selbst zu.


End file.
